


I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Rhys gets embarrassed.





	I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!

Tears were streaming down Feyre’s face. But not tears from sadness, these were tears from laughing so hard.

It had all started with Rhys’ simple of statement of ‘Mmm I hate that. It’s the worst’ and Feyre had lost it.

Her beautiful mate stood in front of her, shoulders slumped and red faced. Through her tears Feyre looked at him and seeing his embarrassment she only laughed harder, dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

“Feyre…” She heard Rhys say in between her cackles. She finally took pity on her mate and calmed her laughing and she laid back on the pillows, wiping away her tears.

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it!” Rhys said but Feyre only clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing again. “When I sympathised about the discomfort of your lacy underthings I was speaking figuratively not literally.”

The silence lasted half a moment before it was broken once again by Feyre’s cackles and Rhys’ long suffering sigh.


End file.
